


欠债还钱

by TsuzukiAsato



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato
Summary: 欠债还钱，天经地义。
Relationships: 于谦/郭德纲, 郭德纲/于谦
Kudos: 12





	欠债还钱

**Author's Note:**

> 本文全部都在此处。  
> 想看最新章节的小伙伴，请直接下拉。

**（一）**

当郭德纲知道自家的水产买卖一赔到底，是讨债的大老远逼上门之后。

那时他刚从台上下来，脱了那身蟒，里面的水衣已经被汗浸透，湿嗒嗒地贴在身上，松了领子回过身就看见有人挑了布帘进来。

来人比他高大半个头，丹宁裤大长腿，踩着一双铮亮的马靴，米黄的夹克衬着白皙的肤色，整个人干净利索。他手里捏着一张皱巴巴的照片，对着油彩重墨的人上下打量一番，最终疑惑地抬了抬下巴，“郭德纲？”

郭德纲起身客气点头。“是。恕我眼拙，先生哪位？”

“于谦。”来人把自个儿的名字咬得字正腔圆，竟是一口标准的普通话，“钱，准备好了吗？”

郭德纲拿着毛巾的手僵住了。

“您家那口子让我来找您拿钱。是我跟着您去呢，还是您让胡中惠送来？”

郭德纲与胡中惠的婚事那是举家同庆。

他一个罕见的男性Omega，早早就辍了学不说，还不肯弃了说书唱戏的行当，回家好好相夫教子。在世人看来，这风骚的劲头好比金莲对镜描眉打鬓贴花黄，空前绝后史无前例。

郭德纲不是没有想过以后的日子该怎么过，但既是在性别分化前入了这行，现在又割舍不下，日后抛头露面在所难免。可即便如此被人耻笑成为茶余饭后的笑话，那也是他闯出来的路。只是连累父母日夜担忧，让他心怀愧疚。

所以本来已经做好孤独终老打算的郭德纲，遇到不介意他职业的女性Alpha胡中惠，那更是万般地珍惜这段缘分。俩人谈了半年便顺理成章步入婚姻殿堂。

蜜月过后，郭德纲踌躇满志再次进京想混个名堂。而胡中慧却弃了传统曲艺这行，留在天津改行做买卖，租了个鱼塘学做水产养殖生意。怎奈日子没过多久，便出了事。

郭德纲觉得嘴里发苦。

他把手里的大哥大递还于谦，下意识绷紧嘴角。刚刚鱼塘工人说的话，他是信的。虽说是小本买卖，但那也是把父母相赠的婚房抵押出去才借来的钱，刚三个月就打了水漂，让他有一种朦胧的不真实感。

扯了扯身上泛着凉气的水衣，他不明白前几天还透着亮的日子，怎么就忽然变成这样。

“于先生，欠的债我们一定会还。可眼前慧慧还没联系上我，烦劳您耐心等几天。眼前我是真没钱。”

“您看我像慈善家吗？”讨债的危险地眯起眼睛，“欠债还钱天经地义，反正我也有时间，会跟着您直到两清。”

可真当讨债的推开远在李村的房门，仍是切切实实地被吓了一跳。于谦长这么大，第一次理解‘家徒四壁’这个成语究竟凝聚了古人多少智慧。

偏房，小小的一间。夯实的泥地，糊着一墙字迹模糊的旧报纸，散发着一股潮乎乎令人不快的味道。于谦皱着鼻子在昏暗的屋子里转了一圈，没找着一把椅子，只得坐在屋里唯一称得上家具的木板床上。他摸了摸屁股下面那单薄的褥子，洗掉了色的床单磨出的小球儿有点儿扎手。

郭德纲窘迫地搔搔后脑勺，从铝壶里给人倒了杯凉白开，“于先生，您先坐。我这晚上没吃东西，煮点儿宵夜，您一块吃点儿？”

所谓的宵夜无非就是一锅烩的烂面条。腌咸菜的汤打卤，上面漂了几根煮大了的菜叶子。于谦倒也不嫌弃，就着蒜瓣呼噜呼噜喝了两大碗，“好久没吃到这口了，您手艺真不错。”

郭德纲放下碗，对着刚一小会儿就呛了他两天口粮的人笑出酒窝：“于先生，您吃饱了的话，时间也不早了，回去的路上注意安全。”

于谦意犹未尽地抹抹嘴，悠哉地打了个饱嗝儿，指指铺板：“你睡里边儿，我外边儿。”

“这真的合适吗，于先生。”郭德纲瞬间白了脸色。

于谦只顾得盯着那单薄的被褥发愁：“我这也是怕您半夜跑路了不是。”

胡中惠第二天下午在剧团后台堵了郭德纲的门。她看着画了一半脸谱的郭德纲：“是我不好，连累您了。”

郭德纲红了眼眶，拍拍妻子单薄的背，“您那么好的经商头脑，咱真是赔了？”

“鱼塘兑出去，杂七杂八的小数目都平了，账上还有三千多。”胡中惠从口袋里翻出来存折。

“那还好，”郭德纲瞥了一眼折子上的数字，又把存折塞进妻子手里，“短于谦那两万？”

“没着落呢还。”胡中惠回头看过冷清的休息室，稀稀拉拉几个演员，没见着讨债的踪影，“找上门来了？”

“嗯，昨晚在我那对付一宿。说还清之前都住那儿。要不咱留点儿家使家费，剩下先还他，短多少咱们慢慢挣……”郭德纲话音未落，就见胡中惠横眉竖目地凑了过来用力嗅了嗅。

“我开始也以为他是那个意思。不过现在看来，他应该不知道我是个Omega。”郭德纲语速飞快地解释，生怕妻子误会。

胡中惠在郭德纲身上清爽的味道里渐渐放了心。她捏着自己丈夫的胳膊半晌没说话，最终从包里摸了半天，咬咬牙把一张纸塞了过去。

展开了，是北京新兴医院的诊断书，大夫字迹龙飞凤舞，郭德纲勉强认出几个，‘Alpha性征发育不全……多见于女性Alpha染色体基因缺陷……无法生育……’

郭德纲抿紧了嘴唇，翻来覆去地看着那几行字，想要读出不同的意思，最后视线落在了日期上，猛然抬头对上妻子的眼睛。

“德纲，我问了，基因缺陷，没法治。刚知道那会儿我很绝望，不知该怎么跟您说，回去哭了一路就没去鱼塘守夜，本以为就一晚，不会出篓子，结果当晚鱼就……”胡中惠小声抽泣着，“我知道您喜欢孩子……”

“孩子没有就没有，只要咱俩好好过就行，啊。”郭德纲把手覆在妻子手背上柔声安抚。

胡中惠抬了头，眼里闪过一丝光亮。她似是下定了决心，反手紧紧捉住郭德纲的手：“据说，那个讨债于谦，是个单身的Alpha，家庭出身条件都挺好，现在住您那儿，赶巧咱们还欠着他的钱……”

“慧慧？”郭德纲瞬间明白了妻子的意思，思绪一瞬间纷乱如麻。他慌乱地试图挣脱那双紧紧钳住自己的手，不可置信地问道：“这怎么能行？”

“一次，就一次，只要成功就行。以后各过各的，咱不说出去，他就不会知道。”

郭德纲看着偏执的Alpha眼神暗了又暗，小声商量道：“慧慧，这件事请您再想想。”

“德纲，这也是为您好。以您的职业，再没有孩子，不管是我们夫妻俩谁的原因，大家背后只会戳你的脊梁骨。我不乐意他们那么想您，只想咱们一家三口好好过日子。现在您受的这份儿委屈，我以后加倍补偿。”说罢，不等郭德纲开口，便撕开他贴在腺体上的绷带，从一只陶瓷小罐里挑了点药膏均匀地抹了上去。

郭德纲觉得这样不对。但他打心底儿不愿失去这个给他温暖和动力的小家庭，尤其是在这遭遇了双重变故的节骨眼上。如果他能做什么来改善状况，那一定是赴汤蹈火在所难辞。于是他顺从了自家Alpha的安排。

他为那指尖的冰冷缩了缩脖颈，但是没有躲开。

下午被哥们喊走钓鱼的大债主直到临散场才回，一到后台就听郭德纲说胡中惠来过。

于谦慢悠悠地点了支烟，手指灵活地掸了掸烟灰，乜着眼睛问道：“嚯～您还预支了一个月的工资给她，那怎么不顺便跟着跑路？”

“人活着，总得有个奔头。”郭德纲卸完了妆，面色红润收拾得清清爽爽。他主动拿起于谦的摩托头盔，“况且，欠您的钱也还没有还上。”

**（二）**

当天晚上，郭德纲撕掉了绷带。黑暗里狭小的出租屋仿佛打碎了一大缸香水，瞬间充斥着浓郁的棉花香。下午抹在腺体上的催情药膏，药效虽然迟缓，但效果比想的更为猛烈。

于谦则为自己搞错了郭德纲的性别而陷入恐慌的境地。这世上，男性Omega实属罕见，他以为郭德纲两口子是一对男A女O的寻常夫妇，完全没有料到这年头竟然还有Omega出来唱戏。

于谦被那浓郁棉花香包裹着、沉醉着，头脑昏昏沉沉，仿佛回到小时候无忧无虑在田野上疯跑捕鱼捉虾的日子。而带给他纯粹快乐的源泉就在身边挨着，令他四肢百骸都叫嚣着想要扑过去狠狠占有，似是想在巨大金黄的麦垛上一同踏云登天。可于谦终究是狠狠掐了自己的大腿克制着没有动弹，残存的理智从牙缝里挤出几个字：“抑制剂呢？”

郭德纲被催生的欲火烧到头脑模糊。他虽是个Omega，但骨头里传统地坚持自己首先是个男人，照顾好伴侣是须要履行的义务。在他看来，决然离家留下新婚妻子一个人面对那么多糟烂事，实在称不上是个称职的丈夫。

‘就当是为了让慧慧过上想要的生活吧’，他这么劝慰自己，脑子里便有了撩拨这柳下惠的主意。他在狭窄的铺板上翻身压上那人胸口，轻柔碰触着身下僵硬的清凉，又抬起脸寻到唇，一口浓郁的信息素便灌了进去，“于先生，那钱，求您缓个几天。”

对着黑暗里摸过来趴在自己胸口的Omega，Alpha只觉得柔软滚烫的一团令他理智就要灼烧殆尽，刚要张嘴说些什么，一口甜美的信息素令下身下的硬挺又暴涨一分。当道义的遮羞布被彻底扯下，于谦终于凶狠地翻身压住求欢的Omega。手掌用力掰过他的脸，黑暗里他看不见郭德纲眼底的无奈与痛苦：“你家欠债，都是用这种法子来还的吗？”说罢，牙齿便循了本能，深深嵌入腺体。

郭德纲慌了。

于谦不按顺序出牌，上嘴就咬了腺体，让他有一种‘粮草未动、兵马先行’的错觉。婚后胡中惠始终不能在他体内成结，所以俩人的永久标记根本没有完成。如果今夜被于谦在体内成了结，那他完全不能想象胡中惠以后将如何对待他，毕竟属于自己的Omege被不相关的Alpha永久标记是天大的耻辱。

可Omega的本能令他惧怕眼前这个失控的Alpha，对方浓郁的信息素沁入他的周身毛孔，催促着他快些臣服。他瘫软的四肢无力推搡着身上的人，而被大肆掠夺的唇齿吐亦不出一个字，直到那强健有力的臂膀把他翻身向下摁在了铺板上。

于谦是吻过几个漂亮姑娘的，但从没真刀真枪的实战经验。他有察觉到郭德纲那那似是而非的阻拦，只当是床上欲拒还迎的情趣。况且，他只伸手摸了一把那湿软的后穴，怀里的身体便迅速软了下去。

于是他不再迟疑，提枪上阵，把涨到生疼的硕大分身，用力撞进了郭德纲的身体。郭德纲为那前所未有的充实感下意识收紧后穴，也为那一下子就正中花心的力度情不自禁轻呼一声。

可预想中狂风骤雨的冲击并未出现。

似是响应这声轻呼，那巨大的硬挺填满身体的瞬间，便抖动着，抽搐着，汩汩的体液填满花径，又粘粘腻腻顺着股缝争相溢出。郭德纲身后那人喘息半天，似有不确定地又抽动了下，半晌不好意思的‘哎’了一声，疲软着从他体内退了出去。

“那个，您……我刚刚……”于谦觉得气短，没面子又抬不起头。毕竟秒出这种事情，搁哪儿都实在掉份，哪怕是他第一次。

“您放心，我不会说出去的。” 郭德纲在心底庆幸老天开眼，这永久标记终是没有完成，哪管于谦面子上挂不挂得住。

后半夜，他在情欲跟于谦呼噜的折磨里烙了半宿的饼，直到天空透了朦胧的亮，药劲退了大半，才堪堪睡了过去。

所以大清早有人疯狂砸门他就没醒。

于谦瞅了眼毫无察觉的郭德纲，慌张地披了外褂就去应门。

一开门，照面的俩人都瞧愣了。

门外头不是来算账的胡中惠，门里头也不是住这的郭德纲。

砸门的老头退了一步，疑惑地看了看门脸，又歪着身子往里瞧了一眼：“我是房东，来收租。郭德纲呢？”说罢，便别开身子想从旁边进去。

这于谦哪儿能让他得逞，赶紧伸手拦下来，粗声粗气地回到：“多少？”

“上个月的也得给。”

打发走房东回了屋，于谦脑子里就一个疑问，他莫非就是周公瑾转世，现代版的赔了夫人又折兵。瞧着铺板上抱着被子睡得香甜的小胖子，想到自己昨晚的丢人现眼，不由得就有些气短。

他在床沿坐了片刻想醒醒盹儿，不料却嗅到小胖子身上的棉花香竟然混入了熟透的果子香，那丝丝醇厚乃是属于他的味道。两种气息混合的相得益彰又恰到好处，仿佛这床上睡了一整个儿丰收的秋天。

这个新发现让于谦立刻忘记瘪掉的钱包。他对自己最新的杰作很满意，非常满意。

得嘞，出门买早点吧，好歹也算是自己的人了，体贴点总归没错。

胡中惠在太阳快落山的时候去了后台。郭德纲捧着个饭盒坐在休息室的角落里，看到妻子不由得心口泛酸，想说些什么委屈话，又觉得一个大男人这样有些矫情。

“成了？”胡中惠单刀直入，“我带您走吧！”

郭德纲用筷子狠狠戳着饭粒，摇摇头。

“不乐意走？”

郭德纲有些羞赧地摇摇头又点点头，像是终于想起昨晚的目的：“没弄进去……”

胡中惠探究的目光看进Omega的眼底，似是读懂丈夫未能说出口的委屈与拒绝，又似是什么都没有察觉到：“哪儿出了差错？”

郭德纲想到昨晚应了那人不说出去，一时间不知该如何组织言语。

胡中惠以为他面皮薄不愿意说出口，就没再强求。她从凳子上起身单膝跪在郭德纲跟前，拿开他的饭盒再次用力扣住Omega的手，自下而上地看着他，歉意地劝慰：“德纲，您受委屈了。可答应了的事，不能反悔。再试一次，咱就试一次，听话。”

于谦并不知晓这对调换了性别的小夫妻唱得是哪出戏，葫芦里又卖的什么药。只是打那天起，他真的搬来一些生活必备品，算是正式住下了。郭德纲觉得这位债主很奇怪，名义上是怕他跑路，可又从不过问胡中惠人在哪儿。即便同住，于谦也经常几天不见踪影；等出现，又会好些天一直腻在团里。

郭德纲上台，于谦就在台下听戏，津津有味，叫的好都在点子上，一听就是行家；郭德纲不上台，于谦就在后台与他有一搭没一搭地聊天，从传统曲艺到现代小说，从邻里家常到芭蕾歌剧，怎么都能聊得下去；待散了场，于谦再用那台老旧的幸福125摩托载他回去。

不知情的同僚们习以为常，都认为这个白净的大高个是郭德纲的相好。碰面还时不时打趣，“哟，谦儿哥，您又来等媳妇儿啦？”惹得郭德纲在哄堂大笑里臊红了脸。

**（三）**

欠债却还不起钱的平淡日子，归根到底就是柴米油盐酱醋茶。本就毫无交集的两个人，终是爆发了次算不上争吵的争吵。

那天夜宵，于谦狠狠把筷子往充当桌子的面板上一拍，底下垫着的纸壳箱颤了颤，引得郭德纲眼疾手快地扶住自己的碗。

“这是人吃的吗？”于谦盘腿坐在铺板上气势汹汹地质问。

郭德纲捧住了碗，低头咬了口手里的蒜瓣，又吸溜了口面条：“您刚开始不经常说我手艺好吗？”

“那、那也架不住天天都吃一样的啊！”

“净睁眼说瞎话儿。您看，打卤面，杂烩面，油泼面，盐滩面，鸡蛋面，葱油面，还有今天的炸酱面……”郭德纲对最近的吃食如数家珍。

“这不还是一样吗！还炸酱面？您管这只有土豆炒出来的酱，叫炸酱？”于谦手指头敲了敲眼前的碗。

“您要觉得不妥，那就土豆面。”

“这不是叫什么的问题。德纲，我说，肉呢？咱这都多久没吃肉了？”于谦因口腹之欲不满而心生愤懑。

郭德纲把裤兜直接拉了出来，一些零碎的小票掉在床上，他抓起来放在于谦旁边以免对方看不清楚：“您这饭量装得下我三个，凭我那点工资，咱就真的只能吃起这个。”

“还不是因为你那天预支了工资？”于谦把钱统统扒拉回去，气呼呼地拿起筷子嘟嚷一句，“都是因为吃得不好，所以我才不能大展雄风”，说罢，心虚地闷头吸溜面条。

郭德纲假装没听见。

不过，打那之后，俩人桌上隔三差五便有了各式各样的肉食。并不是郭德纲有钱买，而是于谦实在馋得受不了，自己掏钱给俩人打牙祭。

“这到底是谁跟谁要账啊，我上辈子是不是欠你的。”于谦一边把几片酥脆的猪耳朵夹进郭德纲碗里，一边小声嘀咕。

可吃了肉的于谦，夜里仍是十秒缴械投降。

时间在胡中惠一遍又一遍“再试一次，下次肯定能成”的劝说里过得飞快，于谦对郭德纲的性趣有增无减，可“借种”计划仍旧进展缓慢。

郭德纲在妻子近乎露骨质疑的目光里，渐渐麻木于这样的生活，他不再试着劝说执意如此的Alpha，点头应允反而越来越痛快。夫妻俩人越来越少碰面，演变成郭德纲沉默抗议与胡中惠隐忍失望的主战场。

立夏那天，他按惯例去团里领月钱，管事的把他留住，意味深长地拍拍肩：“郭啊，你嗓子亮，身段好，连眼睛里都有戏。我是非常舍不得你的，可团里效益不好，经不住谁再折腾出什么事……”

“您跟我这儿不至于兜圈子，是不是出了什么事儿？”郭德纲不由得有些心慌，以他的Omega身份找到这么一份唱戏的活儿可不容易，当时也是吃了不少闭门羹。

“郭，你跟我说实话，你天津那个结婚对象，不是于谦吧？”管事递过去一封拆过的信，外皮上“举报信”三个大字戳痛他的眼睛。

郭德纲沉默着展开了信纸。信里慷慨陈词激扬文字，大肆批判他红杏出墙，是个抛家舍业背信弃义的陈世美。日后事迹败露损毁剧团名誉，必定祸害无辜牵连众人。

郭德纲捏着薄薄的信纸百口莫辩。

他无法解释跟于谦非法同居的荒唐行径因何而起，又无法抖落事实真相给人徒增笑料。

他隔着布料摸了摸兜里还没捂热乎的钱，临出门前含着泪给管事的鞠了个躬：“这几个月承蒙您照料，谢谢。”

回了后台，好几天没看见人影的于谦这会正在侃大山，一圈人围着他乐不可支。郭德纲对上同事们意味深长的眼神，又瞧着当中间一无所知还在傻乐的于谦，胸口不由得一阵烦躁。他冷冷地哼了一声便拿了头盔出门，惹得于谦在后头连连叫他。

“德纲，慢点儿，慢点儿！”于谦的兴致并没因他的烦闷减少几分，反而撩开大长腿跨上摩托，兴冲冲地拍拍后座，“上来上来，今晚带您回家。”

令郭德纲没想到的是，于谦带他回的，不是李村出租屋，而是老北京大茶叶胡同里头于谦的家。

老式的四合院，红梁黑门铜把手，四间宽敞的正房，收拾得那叫一个干净。外房的地上放着郭德纲没拆的铺盖卷儿，里屋的书架上整整齐齐码着他宝贝的那些书。

“前些日子，几个姑姑轮流来住我屋，总算劝动我奶奶跟她们去享福喽。我刚开始找您的时候，是打算把钱拿回来去住一阵子旅馆，或者租个地儿睡觉，不知道怎么的就搬过去了。啊，您那边房东说要拆迁，赶巧我这也空下来。得嘞，您以后就在这将就将就吧，离剧团近，我接您也方便点儿。”

郭德纲听着于谦叨叨半天，忽然觉着眼睛有点儿模糊，心里是又熨帖又委屈。

熨帖的是，眼前这人说着热乎乎的体己话，解决自己住宿的问题，还拐弯抹角怕他多想；明明是他上赶着糟践自己，到头来那人还是敬他重他；连平日里弄点好吃的，也恨不得全部塞进他嘴里，让他有一种被人疼被人爱的错觉。

委屈的是，言辞恳切表明不愿意让他被人戳脊梁骨，最应该体贴他的那个Alpha，因‘借种’一事与他心生罅隙，用一封匿名信毁了他来之不易的工作与生活，供人耻笑。

信里那熟悉的字体，带着力透纸背的怒火让他明白，他终究是被狠心舍弃了。

夫妻至此，未必夫妻。

被剧团辞退这件事郭德纲始终没能说出口，因为于谦把从小到大收藏的各种小玩意儿摆了一炕，每个都想让他玩一玩试一试。在他被那掉下来的竹蜻蜓第三次打到脑袋的时候，郭德纲虎着脸盯着旁边笑到岔气的于谦，心中的忧愁闷苦忽然就散了，也跟着一同大笑起来。

情不敢至深，恐大梦一场；卦不敢算尽，畏天道无常。本来入了这行，他就没盼过身边能留住什么人，也没奢望能有一个属于自己的家。哪怕后来机缘巧合遇到胡中惠，婚姻里也束手束脚变得毫无底线，最终做出有伤风化的悖德之事。说到底就是他贪心不足，小蛇妄图吞巨象。但既便如此，他也曾短暂拥有过这些温暖。

郭德纲觉得自己已经很满足了，也是时候结束这场荒谬的赌局。

是夜，已经坦然的郭德纲前所未有地配合在自己地盘上宣誓主权的于谦。

那一汪桃花水望着年轻英俊的Alpha，似是不满意对方的磨蹭又似是动了真情，伸手勾住人脖颈，鬼使神差地便将牙齿狠狠嵌入Alpha的腺体。一股浓郁的果子香瞬间灌入鼻腔，他满足地眯起眼睛，四肢不由自主紧紧缠上那人。

于谦闷哼一声，唇角泛起一丝微笑。他温柔地亲吻Omega柔滑的脸颊，附在耳边小声说道：“您可已经标记我了，日后不许赖账。”说罢，将他小腿架上肩膀，狠狠地冲撞进去。

大约是脖颈上的疼痛刺激到了于谦，大约是藏匿许久的心意终于得到了回应，大约是郭德纲没了拒绝的意味，那一夜的于谦不但一雪前耻，简直是大仇得报。俩人颠鸾倒凤好不快活，直到郭德纲承受不住连声讨饶，由得于谦火热的欲望登堂入室，在他体内顺利成结，凶残地灌满那无人探寻过的秘境。

事后的Alpha靠着枕头点燃一支烟。

胡中惠做的那些糟事烂事，他早在几个月前就知道。譬如她选择一个唱戏Omega建立家庭，只因对方承担不起离异的代价；譬如谎称鱼塘赔钱无力偿还，只是让他来找郭德纲的借口；又譬如，如此传统保守的郭德纲阴差阳错爬上他的床，只为求得子嗣稳定婚姻。

但他没有告诉郭德纲这些，因为一旦挑明真相，无地自容的Omega必定会满怀愧疚离开这里。

他俯身亲了亲熟睡小胖子的桃心儿，瞧着人在梦里皱起眉毛的样子，于是紧着把烟掐掉。算了，就让这场梦再久点，久到他可以用耐心把他捂热了捂化了，捂到他心甘情愿留在自己身边，一起过完这辈子。

清早一个电话吵醒还没睡多久的俩人。相熟的导演请于谦赶紧过去串个场。

放了电话，瞧着身边人身上的青青紫紫，于谦晓得是自己昨晚荒唐得狠了。当时还没觉得什么，这可天光一亮，俩人就都有些不好意思。本当顺理成章的话，也变得突兀起来。

洗漱完还是找不到节骨眼吐露真心话的于谦，最终捧了小胖桃的脸，认真地亲了口：“德纲，等我回来。”

**（四）**

两天之后，等于谦的只有空荡荡的屋子。临走前交给人的钥匙，安静地躺在桌子上压着一张小纸条，上面规规矩矩写着：

“于先生，谢谢您的好意。我回天津了。电话号码我记下了，钱一定还您。”落款的日期正是他走的那天。

于谦慌神了。

莫不是自己没打招呼就给人搬了住处，踩着人底线了？又或是郭德纲自行察觉什么。于是便赶紧拨了剧团电话。哪料简单的寒暄之后，管事的压低嗓音劝他：“于老弟，郭德纲在天津都结婚啦！到这边还蒙您，举报信都送上门了。我们剧团小，没敢留，就让他走了……”

于谦掐了电话，在空屋里愣坐半天。这人被辞退那天跟着自己回来，竟是一个字都没提这茬，想必那时便已经有了计较。

不成。于谦打定了主意。

钱，他可以不要。但人，他是要定了！

回了天津的郭德纲，迎接他的是胡中惠的一纸离婚协议书。

“郭德纲，你对那讨债的动了心了吧？”胡中惠黑着脸坐在餐桌前怒气冲冲。

“慧慧，您误会我了。”

“我误会你了？误会你让他白睡几个月肚子一点儿消息都没有？”

“会有消息的。”

“我不发狠让你回来，你是不是一直都不会有消息？我看你也是玩野了，想瞎了心。”胡中惠的眼神带着疏离的冰冷，口气没了应有的尊敬，“我护照办好了，下个月去日本。你要是想踏踏实实跟我过日子，就一起走。要是铁了心的跟那要债的拉拉扯扯，那咱就离吧。”

郭德纲看着桌上离婚协议书半晌没说话。他不怪此刻恨他怨他的胡中惠，只怪当初耳朵根子软，没有坚持拒绝那个荒诞的提议。事已至此，纵使他跟去日本，没有信任作为基础的婚姻又能坚持多久？

他从口袋里摸出那封皱巴巴的举报信轻轻放在桌上，似乎在无声控诉着这一纸荒唐。对着这个曾跟他花前月下，指天发誓要跟自己过上一辈子的Alpha，郭德纲幽幽叹了口气，拿笔在协议书上轻轻签下了自己的名字。

于谦几次往返天津，终究是没有找见郭德纲。

天津那么大，想找个人谈何容易。唯有一次堪堪打听到那人的行踪，只可惜晚了一步，扑了个空铩羽而归。时间拖得久了，只得把这事放在脑后从长计议。

转过年的春天，冰雪消融万物复苏。

于谦所在的北曲要组织节目下乡慰问演出，邀他回去说相声。他原本不想去，但团长打趣他身为一个相声演员，这些年外出拍戏也没有给团里正经干过活儿，搞得他道义上实在过不去，便同意回来重操旧业。

到了演出头天，于谦跟着团长去见临时借调过来跟他搭档的演员，没想到老远就闻见那股子熟悉的棉花香。他福至心灵紧走几步推开门想看个究竟，果不其然郭德纲就坐在里头。

他冲过去紧紧抓住那人的手臂，认真瞧着对方，往事千头万绪却不知如何开口。

后脚进门的团长，看见于谦眉宇间激动的神色，“谦儿，这就是借调来的搭档。哎，瞧我这脑子，您叫什么来着？”

“郭德纲。”

“郭德纲！”

俩人回过头来异口同声。

“噢，认识啊？那就好办了，”团长揪着自己下巴上的胡茬，“你们叙个旧啊，我去别处看看。”

团长体贴地关上门，只有俩人的屋子冷清下来。

“您不是戏曲演员吗？”沉默之后，于谦先开了口。

“您不是影视演员吗？”郭德纲紧随其后。

“嗨，相声不景气，我串个戏养家糊口呗。难道您也是？”

“一样，哈哈。”

郭德纲久违的笑容让于谦放松不少，就拉过凳子坐在郭德纲对面，抢先开了口：“德纲，我有话跟您说。”

“谦儿哥，”郭德纲低头看着自己被于谦紧紧握住的手，“我也有话跟您说。”

“当初您被剧团解约是我的错，”于谦握住郭德纲的手指微微用力，似有不甘当年未能出口就让人离开的遗憾，“我考虑不周，让您受了牵连。您生气离开，是我活该。”

郭德纲似乎想开口辩驳，但于谦摇摇头示意听他说完：“那之后我为找您去了几趟天津，终于打听到地方，可等我找过去，那些人说您出国了。”

“感情是讲先来后到的，我在您那是后来者，可您是我初恋。我嗅得出来，您带着我的标记，当初也标记了我，不能赖账。”说罢，把头埋在颈间用力嗅着那魂牵梦萦的香气。

“谦儿哥，当初是我一时糊涂犯了傻，想方设法给您下套，辜负您的好意。到头来种种是非乃我咎由自取，与您无关。事到如今我很惭愧，实在受不起您这份情。”说罢，苦笑着想要推开于谦。

“我那是姜太公钓鱼，愿者上钩。”于谦握住郭德纲伸过来的手，贴上自己侧脸轻轻摩挲：“德纲，其实事情我早就清楚了，也气过您为别人那么糟践自己。我没说出来，只因私心想要您能留在我身边再久点，久到您能明白我的心意，也明白一段关系中两个人应该是是对等的。真正相爱的人会先尊重彼此意愿，不会强迫对方任何事。我愿意与您发展这样一段关系，您愿意回到我身边吗？”

郭德纲不是没有想过俩人重逢的那一天。漠然无视也好，高声责骂也好，他觉得自己都能泰然处之，怎样都好过现在于谦不责他怪他，反而把满腔的真情铺陈在他眼前。可正是这样滚烫又诚挚的爱，令郭德纲无法原谅自己当初那般自私，自觉对不住受牵连至此还执迷不悟的于谦。

“如果您一定坚持，那请等我还清欠款，咱们再重新开始。不然，我总觉得自己是在卖，心里头过不去这道坎儿。”郭德纲轻轻抽回了手。

这一等就是半年。俩人一场的买卖，台上台下基本形影不离，明眼人都能瞧出来于谦在热烈追求郭德纲，而郭德纲却始终不肯再进一步。若说是郭德纲无情，那于谦是万万不信的。那些对着他不经意间真情流露的微笑，潜意识向他靠拢的小动作，点点滴滴都让于谦欣喜若狂。可令他百思不解的是，尽管他压根不想在追回来那些债务，但郭德纲是一分钱也没有还他，每场七八十的工资全部寄回了天津老家。

秋风吹起来的时候，乡下忙着赶农活儿，团里的慰问演出停了一阵子。眼看就要沉不住气的于谦，终于接到郭德纲的电话，说是家人要来北京住些日子，麻烦他接送。

想给对方家人留个好印象的于谦，白衬衫黑西裤，桑塔纳2000擦得铮亮，琢磨着为以后上门提亲做好铺垫。

杵在出站口那儿愣神那会儿，就见郭德纲忽然一路小跑接过一个陌生女人手里的孩子。

瞧着俩人熟稔的样子，于谦觉得晴天霹雳，眼前是阵阵发黑。

那女人数落了几句郭德纲，便踩着高跟鞋绕到他眼前，带着鄙夷上上下下仔细打量一番：“你就是于谦？”

被点到名字的人咧了咧嘴笑得难看，准备了一路的话就卡喉咙里，他清了清嗓子半天才回道：“哎，是我。您是？”

那个矮他一头女人，忽然扑上来狠狠推搡了他一把：“虎毒还不食子呢！你早前连亲儿子都不认，还有嘛脸出现？”

于谦一个没料到，踉跄着后退了几步坐到地上，手指在自己、郭德纲与孩子之间倒腾几个来回，不可置信地问：“我的？”

“哥，敢情您嘛也没有告诉他啊？”女人惊恐地回头看向自己的亲哥哥，“您不说他现在对您挺好的么？”

郭德纲亲了亲怀里肉嘟嘟的粉团儿，笑到眉眼弯弯：“现在说也来得及呀。”

至此，于谦终于想明白郭德纲凭空消失一年，而他遍寻不见的原由。

“您生孩子怎么不跟我这个当爸的说一声啊，”喜极而泣的Alpha不顾屁股上的疼痛一骨碌爬起来，拖着长腔声泪俱下地控诉着Omega的惨无人道，“您真狠心，明知我的心意，还带着孩子瞒了我这么久。”

“让您受惊了。”郭德纲把孩子柔嫩的手丫搭在于谦伸过来的手指头上，“来，宝贝儿奇林，叫爸爸。”

“麒麟？那是瑞兽啊，不愧是我儿子，真威武。”于谦感受到那血脉相连的小手紧紧抓着自己的手指，哭到憋气也不忘夸赞，“您、您都生我的孩子了，还想赖账，还想不要我！我不管，您再不跟我结婚，我、我、我现在就死这儿，您信不信！”

似是听懂生父的话，怀里的孩子哇地一声哭了起来。

“尿了尿了”，赶紧开包翻找婴儿用品的妹妹被这俩人逗到不行：“哥，您到底是干了嘛伤天害理的事情，害他这委屈哟。”

郭德纲笑眯眯地从妹妹手里接过干净的尿布，却递给了于谦：

“快擦擦。擦干了咱们带着儿子结婚去。”

**Author's Note:**

> １.于老师一开始不行，是因为郭老师的种种行为是不情愿的，是被迫的。于老师本来就认为肉偿不妥，潜意识里又感受到了拒绝的讯息，故无法‘释放本性’。
> 
> 2\. 宝宝不是绑回于老师的筹码。只是因为郭老师不再奢求能有一个家，认为能有孩子陪伴自己就已足够。


End file.
